


All For You

by euphoric_tae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst but the fluffy kind, hongjoong likes wearing seonghwas oversized clothes hehehehe, hongjoong thinks hes useless ://, hongjoong works at home composer, rejection (NOT FROM SEONGHWA), seonghwa CEO, seonghwa best boyfriend, seonghwa comforting hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: Seonghwa comes back home early after a long day of work only to find Hongjoong dwelling.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrymarss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/gifts).



> told you i would be more active...hehe, anyways i wrote this one based off an au that i'm going to start, so like its more of an idea kinda thingy idk :') but anyWAYS i hope you enjoy it! and yea idk have fun !!

Hongjoong woke up once again in a cold sweat, you could say it was because of the nightmare he had just witnessed or because Seonghwa wasn’t laying next to him...again.

He wasn’t surprised, no, it had been like this for a while, waking up alone, assuming that the other had already rushed off to work.

And he did the same thing every time, just went back to bed and tried to distance his mind from those thoughts of Seonghwa.

Seonghwa was a businessman, strong willed CEO of an electronics company. Everyone knew who he was, after all he resembled his father, and Seonghwa didn’t take too much pride in that.

Being a CEO meant early morning starts and late night finishes, not a lot of time for his personal life but he managed with what he had, he was happy, well at least he looked happy.

On the other hand Hongjoong had just graduated out of college and was looking for work, someone to help promote his music and push him that little further.

Did he ever have any luck? No...but did that stop him from pursuing his passion, definitely not.

Though things were getting hard, he had almost spent a year trying to find someone to help lift him and take him that one step further but no one wanted to work with a newly graduated student, at least not anyone he had spoken to.

And Seonghwa helped him too, he constantly asked around, helping Hongjoong apply for companies, and picking the other up whenever he was rejected, which happened a lot.

_Dear Mr Kim Hongjoong,_

_I am sorry to say that you are not quite the right fit for our company just yet, thank you for your time and patience, we look forward to maybe speaking to you sometimes in the future!_

Hongjoong threw his arms forward letting out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes trying his best to remain calm.

“Why don’t they want me? Am I not good enough for anyone?” he opened his eyes shutting his laptop and his head rested on the edge of the couch feet crossed. His vision fell as he checked for the time, muttering a quiet ‘shit’ when he had realised that he’d been working on the same melody for the past 4 hours, skipping breakfast and lunch, which suddenly made his stomach ache just from the thought of food.

Seonghwa wouldn't be happy

With all the strength and energy left in the boy, he lent forward pushing himself off the floor as he dragged his feet towards the kitchen fridge, hoping that there was something that would fulfill his needs.

But nope, that's another loss, everything that they had, had to either be cooked or eaten into something, and hongjoong definitely didn’t have the energy to cook himself some proper food. So he dragged himself towards their shared bedroom as he let himself collapse into their bed.

Hongjoong sighed grabbing at the oversized black and white striped top he wore, it was Seonghwa’s, also Hongjoong’s favourite thing to wear as it made him look so small and vulnerable.

He stayed like that for a while, hands bunched into Seonghwa’s top as he thought about the elder, and what he would be doing right now.

_God seonghwa where are you_

After a while he regained some energy as he pushed himself upwards reaching into his sweatpants pocket for his phone, dialing Seonghwas number even though he was almost certain the elder was too busy to answer his phone right now.

Four times the call went to voicemail and that was when Hongjoong had given up and felt the sudden fall way down onto him.

“Seonghwa” he softly muttered as he dropped the phone and bunched his hands up into the top again.

He thought about the company, the amount of times he had been rejected and of course...Seonghwa.

He missed the elder like anything, and he knew that it wasn’t his fault that Seonghwa was never around to spend time with him, he had bigger and better things to take care of and manage, and Hongjoong just accepted that he only made up 8% of it.

His head fell down as a broken “hwa” came out of his throat, tears threatening to fall.

_I want seonghwa, i want seonghwa, i need seonghwa…._

He repeated over and over again in his head as he didn't even realise the unshed tears that had now fallen, staining his cheeks.

He let out a painful sob as he closed in on himself even more, resting his head in his lap as he let out a second sob.

_I’m worthless, why can’t I get things right, i can’t even provide for the both of us let alone find a job..what the hell am I even doing with my life anymore._

He kept pushing and pushing himself deeper into a void, one that he knows he won't come out of until something, or in this case someone helps him.

It wasn’t long before Seonghwa was found stumbling for his keys at the door, he sighed inserting the key into the hole as he stopped for a moment catching a sound.

“h-hongjoong ?” he said to himself as he let go of the key pressing an ear up towards the door.

A sob was heard after a long exhale then a sniffle, as Seonghwa then felt his heart fall into his stomach.

Hongjoong was crying…

The elder didn’t want to barge in on him so he took out the key and knocked on the door softly.

“Hongjoong ?” he said once as he heard the cries almost completely stop.

“Hongjoong baby, are you ok in there sweet?” he held his breath waiting for anything, anything in return.

Until he heard a shuffle then a quick lock of the door, as Seonghwa then took the handle turning it.

“Joongie” he entered the room, briefcase in one hand as he placed it down on the hardwood floors, beginning to take his coat off.

Hongjoong stood there, face staring at his bare feet as the younger sniffled every once in a while.

“Im sorry” he muttered as he lifted a sleeve up towards his face wiping roughly at his cheeks.

“No baby, don’t be sorry...there's nothing to be sorry for” Seonghwa now faced the younger placing his hands into his shoulder lightly as if he was fragile and would break with just one touch.

“But i failed, a-gain” he broke on the last word Seonghwa feeling his heart strings being tugged at again as he stopped himself from consuming the younger into a hug just yet.

“Baby show me the email” Seonghwa softly said as Hongjoong lead him over to where he had left his laptop. He sat down lifting the lid as he wiped at his cheeks again sniffling as Seonghwa sat beside him.  
Hongjoong slightly nudged the laptop towards Seonghwa as he pulled his legs up towards his chest resting his chin on his knees as he pouted.

“Read it for me” he said as hongjoong sighed turning it a little back his way, as he took a breath.

“I am s-sorry to say that you are not q-quite t-the...the right fit for our company just yet,” he took a breath as he felt the tears well up back in his eyes. “thank you f-for your time and patience, we look forward to maybe s-speaking to you sometimes in the future” his voice broke as he tried to hold his composure not getting where Seonghwa was at.

Seonghwa didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on the email as hongjoong let out a shaky defeated “see”.

The elder sighed.

“Hongjoong it doesn’t matter, this doesn’t matter” he pointed towards the screen, Hongjoong still slightly confused.

“You’re amazing, and you don’t need any shitty company to tell you so”.

Hongjoong felt his lip quiver as he fought back more tears. “But then what am i supposed to do” he cried looking up at Seonghwa who’s eyes were still fixed at the screen, he looked mad, but his eyes looked gentle.

“We work on it together, we find someone our self, someone who wants to work just with you, you don’t need to go into a company, and if...if that doesn’t workout then we’ll find a way to do it ourself, ok, me and you on the same boat, together”

Hongjoong sobbed out as Seonghwa looked towards him engulfing him into a hug.

“But h-hwa, y-you're always...w-working..i - i don’t under-stand how we, c-can do it” he sobbed as Seonghwa moved his hands down starting to run circles into the youngers back.

“I’ll leave” Seonghwa muttered bluntly, as Hongjoong’s sobs stopped lifting his head. “w-what?” he said still with a shaky voice.

“I’ll leave the company and help you, it’s either nothing or everything” Seonghwa pressed his lips into a thin line feeling the choking sensation creep into his throat.

“B-but hwa, you c-cant” he sniffled straightening his back as he scrunched his face.

“You worked so h-hard, you cant give it all up now?” Hongjoong store into Seonghwa eyes, that were now facing away from him, glistened with unshed tears.  
“I know baby, i know” Seonghwa took Hongjoong’s head into his chest as he felt himself slip.

Hongjoong didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t know if Seonghwa had completely lost his mind, but he sounded pretty close to it.

So they stayed like that, silent as Seonghwa shead silent tears as he held Hongjoong in his arms, not sure of what the future might bring them, not sure of what may happen. But at least he knew that he had Hongjoong, and was willing to give up everything for his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that wasn't tooooo angsty, i tried to end it a little brighter, but hopefully you liked it and thank you for always supporting my (very bad) work and giving me motivation to write!! 
> 
> if you want to talk or read my au's come find me on twt @snowfairyjoong_ !!!


End file.
